


【Breddy/EB】Ding Ding

by xing5740



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xing5740/pseuds/xing5740
Summary: Brett有丁丁。等等，廢話，他當然有丁丁，他是一個發育正常的男人，而且功能正常——我是說，他有一個丁丁的玩偶。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 34





	【Breddy/EB】Ding Ding

**Author's Note:**

> 沙雕文學，毫無營養，EB，足交，Dirty talk

Eddy皺起眉，看著Brett床上那個粉紅色的玩偶，那個形狀他太熟悉了，不只看過自己的，也看過——等等，打住。  
Brett已經開始用奇怪的眼光看Eddy了，因為他打開房門後就靠在門框上，一動不動，視線固定，看起來很像中邪。

"幹嘛？"Brett很疑惑。Eddy緩緩把目光移向躺著滑手機的Brett，脫掉眼鏡的他整個人看起來軟軟的，尤其在整個人縮在被子裡，像是某種小動物一樣。  
如果不要看床上那根奇怪的丁丁，整個畫面確實滿可愛的。

誰會接受自己對象床上放一個大型丁丁？Brett上次還跟他說那是巨無霸的，怎麼？嫌男朋友小？

Eddy一聲不吭，一下子爬到Brett的床上，把身材比他小上一圈的Brett壓在身下。  
"幹嘛？？？"Brett又問了一次，發自內心的疑惑。他不知道Eddy今天吃錯什麼藥，整個人都不對勁。Eddy用一副被丟掉的大狗勾樣子，甚至委屈地噘起了嘴，直勾勾盯著Brett的臉；Brett被他看得臉紅，默默把視線移開。

他不愛我了——  
Eddy在內心吶喊，以前明明可以對視十幾秒然後接吻然後再......

"你想幹嘛就直說......"Brett越過Eddy的胳膊，把手機放到旁邊，無奈地面對他無理取鬧的男朋友。  
"我想要......"Eddy用下半身蹭蹭Brett。Brett隔著棉被都可以感覺到硬度，他還沒回答就開始被攻擊，脖子首先遭殃，濕漉漉的吻與咬接連落在白嫩的皮膚上，Brett被癢得扭來扭去，笑聲帶著喘息，伸手去抱他。

Eddy一把將棉被丟到地上。得益於新加坡的熱帶氣候，Brett身上只穿了棉質短袖和運動短褲，胯間的突起很難不注意到。Eddy熱切地伸手去摸，隔著布料上下擼動。Brett用腳去揉弄Eddy的性器以示回報。

很快他們就把彼此扒得精光，赤裸裸的身子在白色床單上很顯眼，Brett身上粉嫩嫩的，乳頭和陰莖尤其。Eddy目光如炬，雷射光一樣掃過他全身，Brett被看得害羞，用腳在他兩顆囊袋揉了下要他快點。Eddy還是沒動作，Brett又做了一次，這次他發現Eddy臉紅了，突然意識到某件事。  
Brett帶著招牌壞笑，用右腳掌貼上Eddy的陰莖，慢慢地摩擦，腳趾輕摳龜頭。Eddy的呼吸一下子粗重起來，他看著精緻如玉的腳掌服務他猙獰的性器，小巧的指頭在冠狀溝邊打轉，蹭在他最敏感的部位。他發現視覺上的快感遠勝過實際上獲得的，沿著纖瘦的腳踝和小腿往上看是曲線優美的大腿與臀、高高翹起的陰莖，以及細腰軟胸，Brett知道他在看，故意把手臂舉到頭頂，肉體的線條畢露。

Eddy在快射精的邊緣停下Brett的動作，握著他的腳踝把腿扛到肩上，看眼前的菊穴一張一合誘惑他，他伸手拍了一下Brett的屁股，留下一個鮮紅的掌印。Brett發出今晚第一聲嬌吟。  
Eddy抓住了Brett去揉自己胸的手，又扣在他頭頂，另一方面則在他身下加快擴張的速度，用三指在他體內衝撞，碾在前列腺上，教Brett每一下都爽得身子抽搐，腰一下一下地往前頂，前端硬得流水，滴在他緊繃的小腹上。

"Eddy......別玩了......快點進來......"  
Brett大口喘著氣，他已經感覺到小臂發痠，Eddy很貼心地沒有抓在手腕上，不然明天拉琴可要痛更久，但兩根骨頭磕在一起還是挺疼的。Eddy低頭給了Brett一個吻，然後一下子把陰莖埋到Brett深處，突然被填滿的感覺讓Brett張開嘴，但什麼聲音都沒發出。  
他被操的啊啊亂叫，口水從嘴角流下，Eddy狠狠撞在敏感點上，每一下都幹得很深，他還是抓著Brett的雙臂，另一手掐在腰上，方便他使力，加上雙腿大開的姿勢，Brett幾乎覺得要被操壞，求饒的話卻一句都說不出口，只有嗚咽亂叫和眼淚橫流。他的上半身裸露在空氣中，胸前兩粒渴望著被觸摸，陰莖隨著被操弄的節奏啪啪打在他自己的小腹上，一時之間分不清是誰的肉體在撞擊，室內充滿淫靡的水聲。

好死不死，Eddy正爽的時候看到那個丁丁，招搖地躺在Brett床上。  
他放慢抽送的速度，俯到Brett的耳邊去問他：  
"Brett，是我比較大還是丁丁比較大？"

"哈、哈......？"  
Brett的腦子停止運作，過量的快感沖刷他的皮層，把一切思維能力拋到天邊去，他一時之間反應不過來Eddy在問什麼。

"那個。"Eddy伸手去指娃娃，Brett順著他的手看過去，笑了出來。他正要回答又被一記頂弄搞得嬌喘出聲，回頭看到Eddy一臉"你到底愛不愛我"的樣子又讓他笑了。  
"當然是、唔！Eddy最大......"他一句話沒說完就被惡意地打斷，Eddy又回復了一開始瘋狂的進出速度，Brett一句完整的話都說不出來。

"你說什麼？沒聽清楚？"  
"我說、啊！Eddy......最大......"  
"然後？"  
"嗯！操得我最爽......"  
"乖。"  
Brett伸長脖子要Eddy吻他作為獎勵，他伸出舌頭，Eddy用舌尖從Brett的舌尖熱切地舔到口腔內側，然後才去享用Brett的唇，黏答答地貼在一起。

Eddy感覺到Brett射了，沒靠任何前端的撫慰。

前列腺高潮太過強烈，Brett眼前一片空白，渾身的肌肉都因快感繃緊，緊緊夾住Eddy，Eddy沒多久也在他體內繳械了。

等到他們把一切清理完畢——一切包括床單、枕頭、以及Brett的體內——躺回床上時，Brett在被抱進Eddy懷裡突然想到什麼。  
"所以，你是在吃娃娃的醋？"他戳戳眼前的胸肌，感覺到Eddy頓了一下，沒說話，然後把自己抱得更緊。

Brett環住Eddy的腰，靠到他耳邊低語：  
"我最喜歡你的丁丁。"


End file.
